Different in Las Vegas
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Puck's wedding, alcohol, and crossed lines lead to an interesting new predicament. Hummelberry friendship/relationship.


AN: This story is a bit of a guilty pleasure for me. The whole waking up in Las Vegas is a common fanfic trope and I wanted to do it for Kurt and Rachel. Only problem is that I don't see them crossing borders that easily. It'd take time for them to build a relationship. Nevertheless, it was fun story to write. :)

* * *

Rachel felt the sun streaming in through the bright and open windows of the hotel room where she was staying for the weekend. While the sunshine felt wonderful and warm on her shoulders, she grumbled at her pounding head. Oh yeah, way too much to drink after the wedding. She moaned softly, trying to orient herself to the room. It didn't look like her room at first. Everything seemed to be the opposite of what it was in layout and the furniture seemed just a bit different. Maybe she was dreaming… that's what it was. It had to be. She went to roll over and noticed an extra weight on her hand as it grazed the sheets. She had gone to sleep with jewelry on. That didn't surprise her in the midst of all the alcohol she desperately wanted to sleep off right now. She probably left her makeup on too. That was going to be so much fun to wash off when she got up. Rachel didn't know what it was, but in the back of her mind she felt different somehow. Like she had run through a gamut of emotions and had come to a conclusion. She opened her eyes again and looked at her hand, which looked odd. She usually didn't wear two rings on the same finger. That was strange. And on her ring finger at that.

Realization hit her like a bullet train and she opened her eyes wide.

Had she gotten _married_?

Well, this _was_ Vegas.

Rachel groaned. She was no longer a Berry, and had no idea what her new last name was. She wet her lips and tried to think. She really needed some water. And a couple of Advil. Letting herself get so dry would not help her vocally should she have to sing again while out here on the quick weekend trip. It was then she noticed she was naked. At least that part wasn't too particularly surprising, considering she had just gotten herself a husband overnight. Sex and booze went hand in hand way too easily. She closed her eyes again. She really didn't want to look at the other side of the bed and see who it was she hooked up with during the night. If it was a complete stranger, she was going to scream.

And give up alcohol. And possibly sex.

She looked over, and relief flooded her body. Rachel was never happier to see the back of her best friend's head. She was in Kurt's room, thank heaven above. At least if she had gotten married to a strange guy, she had freaked out enough that she had ran to Kurt's room for safety. Although it didn't explain why she was naked _at all_. Maybe she had left her clothes behind? That worried the Broadway diva a little bit in her sleepy haze that she could have been wandering through the hotel or possibly even the streets with very little on. Hopefully no one saw her. What would that do for her career? She didn't even want to think about it.

She was never drinking alcohol ever again. Stupid Noah and his wedding. He was going to be shipping out in a couple of weeks overseas once he had finished some particular training, and had wanted to marry the girl he had fallen in love with. He promised everyone a great reception if they could just get a hotel room for the weekend since they weren't having a big wedding. So they all got together and splurged on rooms in the Bellagio Resort. It wasn't every day when you got to go to Vegas, so they decided to make the best of it. Hotel, shopping, restaurants, and entertainment all in one.

It had sounded like a pretty good idea at the time.

Rachel decided she really needed to get out of her best friend's bed before he woke up and discovered she was naked in it with him. Kurt would probably have the worst freak out, and his panic mode was not something she wanted to deal with early in the morning.

Something flashed in her memory and it made her frown. It looked like a little chapel and Kurt was standing in front of her… If he had been her man of honor or whatever, wouldn't he have been beside her instead?

No… they wouldn't, would they? No no no no. There was no way she'd ever marry her best friend. He was _gay_. So so so gay.

Unless they had been really so drunk that…

Rachel studied the wedding rings on her hand a moment before turning and grabbing Kurt's hand. He yelped; awake now at Rachel's rough grab.

She gasped loudly when she saw a matching band on his hand.

"Oh my god Rachel, what are you-?"

She shoved her hand in his face and put his next to it.

"Ahhh!" he cried out, scrambling to get out of bed. He grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself when he realized he was naked, blushing furiously.

"Okay, this has got to be a joke," said Kurt. "But… ow-" he grimaced and put a hand to his forehead. "Rachel, wha—what's going on? And why are you naked in _my_ room?"

"Did you bring any pain medication?" asked Rachel.

"It's in my grooming bag," winced Kurt as he covered his eyes. Rachel took the soft blanket out from under the comforter and wrapped herself in it. She stepped over to where his suitcases were, frowning when she saw her own on the floor. Why had she moved out of her own room? She opened his smaller bag and found the bottle with relief. She went over to the small fridge in the room and pulled out two bottles of water. She took out a few of the pills and handed one of the bottles to Kurt. He uttered a quick thank you and knocked back the medicine with a sip of water.

"We're married," said Rachel, simply. She showed him the rings on her hand again after taking a relieving drink of the cold liquid. It took all of Kurt's reserve to not spit water out all over the place, holding his fingers over his mouth.

"Don't say that. It's not funny," said Kurt cynically after he swallowed the drink of water he had taken. "This is an elaborate Puck and Santana prank right?"

Rachel gave him a look. "I doubt Puck is in Las Vegas anymore. He and Pamela were on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon this morning."

"Santana then."

"You really think Santana would play this big of a joke?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"_Kurt_."

"What?" he whined and walked up and down the room, holding onto the sheet wrapped around his body. "There has to be some reason-"

Rachel sighed. "We were drunk Kurt." She curled up, putting her head on her knees. "We did something stupid."

"Something stupid alright. We got married Rachel! Me and you!"

"You don't have to yell," winced the brunette. "I know that." She sighed. "We probably did something else considering by how naked we both are at the moment."

Kurt's jaw couldn't drop any lower if he had tried. "You—you don't mean you and I…"

Rachel gave him a nod, pointing at the sheet he had wrapped around himself.

"Oh god," he said, putting a hand over his mouth. He ran over to the trash can. Rachel thought he was going to throw up, but he moved quickly from it and went to the bathroom with a slam of the door.

She went over to her suitcases and dug out her nightgown and slipped it over head, throwing the blanket back on the bed. Rachel went over to the bathroom door to knock, but Kurt came back out, looking furious and sad at the same time.

"Well, apparently drunk me has no common sense," he said, rubbing his red splotchy cheek. "If he decided to take another stint into heterosexuality, you think he'd remember to-"

He stopped speaking when Rachel realized what he meant. She bit her lip and nodded, lowering her head.

"At least the child will be conceived in wedlock?" said the Jewish woman, giving Kurt a half smirk. He groaned.

"I'd hit you with a pillow if we weren't in the same predicament. God, the divorce papers are going to be a bitch to pay for."

Rachel noticed one of the hotel's notepads lying on the bedside table with writing on it. She picked it up, reading the pages.

"Apparently we made notes to ourselves."

"Oh god, I've kissed you, haven't I? I need mouthwash. And to brush my teeth," said Kurt, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Kurt, I think kissing is the least we did," said Rachel, doing her best not to roll her eyes at her newly acquired husband. He whimpered at that.

"What do they say?"

"_Don't forget to pick up marriage license at the front desk in the morning_."

"Do we have to?"

The brunette looked skeptically at him. "Do you really want to leave a physical trace that we got married last night?"

"You have a point there."

Rachel did roll her eyes at that. "This one was first and it said: _Don't freak out._"

"Little too late now for that one."

"This one is… weird. It's in your handwriting Kurt. It says: _Rachel, after the wedding, you and some of the others went to the casino to gamble. You won about a few grand at black jack. You and Mike are really good at the game when you're buzzed apparently. You bought the rings, and made dinner reservations at Picasso for this evening._"

"At least my handwriting is decent when I'm plastered," said Kurt, looking at it. "But why can't we remember any of this?"

"I think those may have had something to do with it." She pointed to the two empty champagne bottles in white with the Bellagio name labeled down the side. Kurt winced.

"Okay, alcohol… way too much of," said Kurt, rubbing his neck and shoulder.

"I guess if we're going to figure out why this happened, we may need to retrace our steps," frowned Rachel. She noticed something sitting on the wet bar next to bottles.

"Are those Tiffany boxes?"

"I would assume that is where you got these rings yes," said Kurt. "There is a store in the resort." He sighed and looked at his hand. "I can't believe I let you buy wedding rings."

"I doubt we went in there thinking of marriage Kurt." Rachel groaned at the fourth note.

"What is it?" asked Kurt. He had gone over to the closet and was pulling out some clothes and had slid into some pajama pants in the process.

"We're supposed to meet the others this morning."

Kurt winced at that, laying his clothes on the bed. "I do vaguely remember making those plans. Right after my second mudslide. I'll text Mercedes and tell her that you're still passed out in your room and I'm going back to sleep. I'm sure they'll understand. They're probably tired as well from last night."

"I hope," said Rachel. "We have a lot to do."

"I'm taking a shower first," said Kurt.

"Kurt wait," said Rachel, gesturing. "There's another note. It says: _Watch video._ Watch video? What video?"

The countertenor scrambled over to the couch where his video camera was sitting on the side table charging.

"My camera," he said. "Remember how I was supposed to tape the wedding for Carole?"

"Right," said Rachel. "But why-"

"I took it with me to the reception and to the casino. We didn't go back to our rooms after the wedding so what else was I supposed to do with it?" stated Kurt.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think," said Kurt quietly, turning the device over in his hand to find the outlet to plug in the video in cable from the camera bag. "You and I— we'll see I suppose."

Rachel nodded numbly and watched as Kurt hooked up the camera to the large plasma screen on the wall.

"So let's start after the wedding," said Kurt, flipping through the video to find the reception. He stopped when he heard his voice.

_"Boring snacks, boring snacks… oh hi Santana. Boring snacks, boring snacks. Hey Rachel! Puck actually got the bar like he promised."_

_"Brittany and I already have drinks," giggled the brunette as she came into view, holding up a cocktail. "Put down the camera and join us!"_

_"Alright, alright," said the brown haired male, turning the camera on himself. "It is a great day to be 25." He started to turn off the camera when Rachel yelled "24!" which made Kurt laugh before the video cut out._

"And it begins," groaned Kurt in the present. The video flicked back on and there was people dancing. Tina was in Artie's lap and giggling, Brittany was gyrating against Puck, and Mercedes had found someone with a full head of blonde hair that was definitely not Sam. Kurt arched an eyebrow interestingly at his best friend.

"I remember that," giggled Rachel. "He was Puck's wife's dance instructor when she was a teenager or something? He was good."

"That's right. I think Mike and I even danced with him a couple of times," commented Kurt.

Next on the video camera were mostly things intelligible, but funny apparently as everyone was laughing. The group of friends was hanging out on some couches in what looked like a lobby of sorts. Artie was cracking all sorts of jokes and Quinn was laughing hard, holding her sides. Rachel's cheeks were red and her hands were fanning her eyes to stop the tears.

"_Casino!_" yelled Sugar on camera. There was a little bit of scrambling with the footage as everyone tried to get up. Kurt vaguely remembered that they had all gotten back to the hotel at that point. This made sense as to why they were all lounging around after the reception.

The rest was a bit of a blur as the camera operating was not steady. But they managed to catch a glimpse of Kurt and Mercedes playing the slot machines and Santana at the craps table. Kurt could only guess that Sugar or Quinn or someone had stolen his camera. The casino was massive as that someone swung the camera around a couple of times. Next on film was Kurt cheering for Rachel and Mike when they were playing black jack with a drink in his hand. Even Sam was rubbing Rachel's shoulders and urging her on. Kurt had put down the camera at that point as it went black.

"Do you remember any of this?" asked Kurt as he hit pause. Rachel shook her head.

"I remember being all giggly at Mike. He just kept winning and winning."

Kurt unpaused the video and it started back up again after a few seconds. Brittany was showing him the small handful of quarters she had just won when Rachel ran up to her roommate, holding a rather sizable wad of money and stuffing it into her purse.

_"Come on, we're going to Tiffany's! I think I need a necklace."_

_"Whaaaat? How much did you win?"_

_"Enough," grinned Rachel. "Come on Kurt! You'll help me find something, I know you will."_

_"Alright, alright," he said laughing_. The camera went blank again.

"Well, that is one piece of the puzzle," said Kurt.

"That we already halfway knew," said Rachel. She looked down at her hand. "Well, it doesn't surprise me that I wanted a necklace."

"Me either," nodded Kurt. "But how-"

"Let's finish watching the video," said Rachel. He turned it back on and let it play. Kurt had taken some short footage of the fauna and flora of the resort. He pointed his camera off towards Tiffany where Rachel was shopping already.

_"And there is my best friend and roommate spending the money she could be saving to pay rent."_

Kurt laughed at his own sarcasm. Rachel gave him a pointed look.

"Well, it's true," he said with a smug grin.

She pointed back at the screen as Kurt had entered the store with the camera.

_"Found anything yet?"_

_"Not yet," said Rachel. "Everything's so pretty and shiny!" she giggled. "I like the infinity pattern, but the arrow is lovely too. And so is the olive branch… but that platinum heart pendant with diamonds is to die for."_

_Kurt walked over and looked at it, nodding his approval with the camera… until he saw the price listing beneath it._

_"Rachel, that's nearly 6 thousand dollars!"_

_"So?" shrugged the brunette. "Oooh rings!" She moved on over to another cabinet._

_"Are you and your girlfriend looking for something in particular?" asked a sales assistant, coming up to Kurt and in view of the camera._

_"Oh, no thank you," said Kurt. "And she's not my girlfriend, she-"_

_"Kurt, come see this!" said Rachel, motioning over to him. Kurt moved the camera to his other hand._

_"What is it?"_

_"Wedding bands! Aren't they gorgeous?" gasped Rachel. She held a hand over her mouth. "I love the mixed cuts on the diamonds on that one, but this is just beautiful."_

_"Rachel, why are you even looking at wedding rings?" asked Kurt. "It's not like-"_

_"I don't care," she said firmly. "Excuse me," said Rachel past the camera to the assistant who had spoke to Kurt earlier. "Do you happen to have this particular band in a 7 ½?"_

_"We do," she nodded. "That is a very beautiful ring. Are you getting married?"_

_"Maybe later," said Rachel. "Is there a matching men's wedding ring?"_

_"Rachel!" exclaimed Kurt. "Seriously?"_

_"There is. It is the same cut as the women's. What size would you like?" asked the assistant. Rachel turned and looked at her roommate._

_"What do you think Kurt? A ten would fit most men, don't you think?"_

_"Maybe?" said Kurt, slightly exasperated. "I wear a ten, so…"_

_"It's perfect then, I can always get it re-sized in New York if I need to." Rachel turned back towards the counter and the woman behind it. "I like them."_

_"Would you like to see the matching solitaire engagement ring as well? It also has that channel set cut like the two wedding bands." The Broadway diva nodded eagerly and Kurt sighed audibly and sat down the camera on the glass case._

_"It's your money," said Kurt. "But really, Rachel… Is this because of the wedding? I know you haven't had the best of luck in your love life lately, and-"_

_"No," said the brunette as she shook her head. "I just like them. They're perfect Kurt. I can always use them sometime in the future."_

_"They are pretty," added the countertenor, looking down at the lighted glass case. "I like your choice of rose gold, but…_

_"No buts," she chided. "Let me splurge a little." She smirked. "I'll buy you a brooch."_

_"Oh no," said Kurt. "I'm not getting anything out of your little pity party you're having here. Have you seen the prices?"_

"Funny that," said Rachel with a laugh as she gestured to his ring finger. Kurt glowered from his spot on the bed.

"You know, part of me doesn't even want to know how the hell you got me to marry you and us going and finding a divorce attorney."

"Let's just finish the video first," said Rachel. "Then we can work on… fixing everything."

Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Do you think we watched this last night?"

Rachel shrugged. She thought and thought, but her memory was hazy.

"I don't remember it if we did. But then, our memories are a little on the foggy side."

"Me either," said Kurt.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Rachel asked.

"Random moments," he said quietly.

"Kurt."

"What?" he whined.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember us giggling and coming back here. I could barely slide the card key thing, and your hands were somewhere around my hips…"

Rachel looked at him strange. "So you remember us being in contact, in touch."

He grew quiet.

"Kurt, anything would be helpful."

"I remember us being… happy."

Now that stunned Rachel. She had woken up feeling different, and hadn't understood why. But now it made sense.

She was _happy_ she had married Kurt.

That couldn't be right. He was her best friend. They were conquering Broadway together. But—

He was gorgeous. Even when they were young, he was always pretty. His ears were elfin like, his eyes always had the faraway look to them, and it was crazy what his hair could accomplish these days.

And he dressed better than anyone she knew, save for the people she had met at _Vogue_.

"Kurt, we can stop this if you want to and not just worry about it," said Rachel, looking over at him. He was dangerously on the edge of losing it. She could tell by his tone of voice when he had spoken. They had both been through different extremes with fiancés. And to Kurt, marriage was sacred, beautiful. He never believed in whirlwind romances. And the idea that they went from being the best of friends to married and having sex in one night was overkill, to say the least.

It also didn't help that she was Rachel Berry, his rival in so many ways.

The idea of having to get a divorce was probably killing him.

"I'm… okay," he said finally, swallowing hard.

"Oh honey," she frowned, wrapping her arms around him. "At least it was me and not some complete stranger. It'd be like the Santa incident all over again."

"I don't even-" he shook his head violently as the memory. "I think I would have just passed out if I had woken up to a complete stranger."

"Me too," agreed Rachel. "I was afraid to roll over. I was relieved when I saw the back of your head. But then I knew something was wrong."

Kurt turned back on the video. Rachel was going on about something inaudibly while the store clerk was bagging up her purchases. She didn't even flinch when Rachel paid for it all in cash. Kurt picked up his camera as they left.

_"Hey look Kurt, there's Picasso! We could go to dinner there tomorrow night."_

_"You're in the mood for French food?" he asked with a hiccup. _Kurt vaguely remembered covering his mouth there. He held a hand to his lips in remembrance.

_"I'm going to call and make reservations. I don't think we have anything planned for tomorrow night yet," nodded Rachel as she took out her phone. She pointed to the video camera in Kurt's hand. "Isn't your battery getting low on that?"_

_"Not yet," said on camera Kurt. "Still about 70% left. Besides, when are we ever going to get to play in a Las Vegas resort like this again?"_

_"Not until one of us is singing to a sold out crowd, preferably me," grinned the brunette, getting right in front of Kurt._

_"Alright you," said the countertenor with a soft chuckle. "Maybe I'll be the next Michael Bublé or Josh Groban."_

_"Oh, I'd love to hear you do Ave Maria like Josh's," gasped Rachel. "You'd be so good Kurt!"_

_"I'm not sure about the whole singing in Italian," he said skeptically. "But it is beautiful nonetheless."_

_"Do you remember how Mr. Ryerson was stalking him and he finally had to get a restraining order?"_

_"Mr. Schue should have gotten us all autographs at least," said Kurt just off camera. "But I think we were all just glad Acafellas was short lived back then."_

_"Yeah, I think he was too busy worrying about the reputation of the group and the whole… baby thing," said Rachel, looking around the place with her hands on her hips._

_"Oh, I spy a lounge Kurt! Want to go get a drink?"_

_"You want more alcohol in your system?" said Kurt in disbelief._

_"Why not? I think they're a piano lounge too. Let's go and listen and order martinis."_

_"Alright, but you're carrying me back to the hotel room," said Kurt. He turned off the camera._

"I remember this part," said Kurt softly. Rachel looked surprised at him.

"I thought you didn't remember much."

"Now that I'm awake and alert and the headache is gone," he said, shaking the bottle of water he had been sipping on. "Also the cashews off the bar over there helped."

"Then tell me about it," said Rachel, getting comfortable on the bed and hugging a pillow to her chest. "What happened at the lounge?"

_They sat down in some plush leather chairs at a table near the bar._

_"These are so comfy," said Rachel with a giggle, wiggling around on the seat. It was all black and gold in the lounge. The waiters and the bar tender were all wearing red velvet jackets and black ties and black dress shirts. There were ferns everywhere, and the sound of the piano came from the baby grand onstage. Even the piano player was wearing red. The back lit bar was the pride of the place, with many bottles of spirits and wine. All different shapes of glasses were lined up neatly at the ready. The low lighting added to the casual atmosphere._

_"Two Manhattans please," ordered Kurt to the waiter. "Perfect." The waiter nodded and headed back over to the bar._

_"You're going to go with whiskey?" asked Rachel, arching an eyebrow. "After the drinks we've already had?"_

_"I think mine's wearing off," said Kurt, rubbing his temple. "I drank water, so hopefully my head won't feel too bad in the morning."_

_"I don't even remember what I drank at the reception," said Rachel as she sat down her purse at her feet. "Santana kept handing me these lovely cranberry mojitos from one of the casino's bars. They were really good."_

_"They were pretty tasty. You gave me one between hands," said Kurt. He yawned._

_"Puck's wedding was nice."_

_"It was," agreed Rachel, fingering the handle on her Tiffany bag._

_"Rachel."_

_"I know. Pity party," she sighed, looking down. "I just… all our friends are getting married, you know?"_

_I do realize this yes," said Kurt with a sigh, crossing his legs. "You went with me to attend Blaine's in Boston last year, if you remember."_

_Rachel winced at that. "At least he was happy."_

_Kurt thanked the waiter as their drinks were brought to their seats._

_"Most everyone is I think," said Kurt, sipping on his. Rachel listened to the piano for a few moments, closing her eyes._

_"Do you ever imagine the future Kurt?"_

_"Besides us killing it onstage somewhere like we have been?"_

_"No, I mean in our 40's and 50's."_

_"Is there a difference between that and our twenties and thirties? There are always roles to take, concerts to put on."_

_She frowned at that. "I don't know." She paused for a moment, staring off into space. She fingered the rim of her glass. "I want someone to grow old with," she said finally. "Someone I know everything about." She looked up and was surprised that Kurt had finished off his drink._

_"That was quick."_

_"I need that buzzed feeling for after we have this conversation," he sighed. "I know what you mean. I wish I could find someone who I can completely trust and understands me. I'm tired of trying to find someone new all the time in hopes of finding that special person."_

_Rachel nodded._

_"It'd be easier if we all just got magic tattoos of our future life partners on our shoulders or something so we could find them easier."_

_Kurt laughed at that. "So mine would be Bette Midler?"_

_That made the brunette giggle into a napkin._

_"So mine would be a shooting gold star then."_

_"How perfect for you," chuckled Kurt. The waiter brought him another drink, and sat down a bowl of roasted garlic mixed snacks that they weren't really that interested in. __They settled into silence for a few moments. Rachel ordered herself another drink while Kurt was checking all the new photos that kept popping up on social media. It was only when Kurt showed her the picture Brittany posted of her and Santana going swimming in one of the hotel pools that they started talking again._

_"Do you want to go back to the others?" asked Rachel. "I know we were all supposed to meet and have fun this weekend, but I dragged you away…"_

_Kurt shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow when I'm less introspective." He hiccuped. "I love them all, but it's nice to be quiet for a while, you know?"_

_"Me too," said Rachel. "I think I needed this after seeing the boys in tuxedos again."_

_"And what, I don't look good in mine?" said Kurt, leaning his head to the side as he picked at his lapel._

_Rachel laughed, making a swatting motion at him with her hand. "Of course you do silly." She smiled at the memory of the wedding earlier. "Everyone looked so good dressed up."_

_"You'll get married someday," said Kurt, his eyes soft. "And you will be a beautiful bride."_

_"And you'll be a handsome groom," answered Rachel. "We'll both have beautiful weddings someday."_

_"Someday," echoed Kurt._

_The piano player started playing a familiar tune, and Rachel laughed._

_"Think he'd mind if I started singing?" said the brunette with a smile, running a finger across the condensation on the bottom of her glass._

_"Don't," chided Kurt. "You might get us kicked us out. And I was starting to like it here."_

_"It is nice," said Rachel. "We might have to find us a place similar to this in New York."_

_"I'm sure they are there somewhere," nodded Kurt. He was sipping on his drink._

_"You know, it's funny."_

_"Hmm?" asked Rachel, looking up at him._

_"Something Blaine said once when we had a fight," said Kurt with a sigh. The alcohol was washing over him and apparently loosening his tongue._

_"What's that?"_

_"He said that you and I would be the perfect couple. Of course, he was being sarcastic and upset with everything that was going on at the time with the engagement and all…"_

_This surprised Rachel even in her alcohol influenced mind. Blaine thought that she and Kurt would be the perfect couple?_

_"We have a lot in common sure," began the Broadway diva, waving her drink around. "But us, together?"_

_"Well, our friendship has lasted longer than most," said Kurt with a shrug, draining his glass of its contents. "Maybe he thought there was something to that."_

_Rachel almost couldn't find words. Sure the thought had always been in the back of her mind, but Kurt was her best friend. That was a line she wouldn't cross._

_Then Kurt did something she was not expecting. He got up out of his chair, leaned over her, and kissed her._

_Her best friend, her soul mate, was kissing her on the lips. It was a surprise, but she kissed back fiercely. Even if they were both headed towards full on drunk, she was not letting this opportunity go by without taking advantage of it. Kurt Hummel was kissing her._

_"Whoa," they both said, breathing heavily as they broke apart. Kurt picked up the rest of Rachel's drink and finished it._

_Then he kissed her again._

_"Kurt!" she moaned into the kiss. This opened her lips and she felt his tongue slide in between them. The touch was electric. They broke apart when Rachel pulled back. Kurt caressed her face._

_"If you're going to make noises like that, then maybe we need to go somewhere less public."_

_Rachel's eyes widened. Was this really Kurt Hummel?_

_"Your room," she said finally. "So we won't be disturbed." She took Kurt by the hand, bewildered as she stood. She looked Kurt over, making sure he was alright. Was Kurt that drunk that he would kiss her like that? And wanting to keep kissing her?_

_She got her answer when going up in an empty elevator. They were body to body, kissing. It was sweet and tender, but maddening at the same time._

_"I can't believe I'm kissing you and it feels this good," said Rachel. "Is it the alcohol?"_

_"Mmhmm," said Kurt. Rachel started nuzzling Kurt's neck. He smelled so good and she started reaching for the buttons to his shirt to touch it directly. The elevator door dinged and opened and Rachel led Kurt out. He nearly dropped the camera as he slid the card key to the room. Rachel went in first as Kurt closed the door._

_Her thoughts ran wildly as they met again near the bed. Kurt automatically sat down on it and pulled Rachel into his lap. It escalated quicker than she had anticipated._

_"Kurt, why are we doing this?" asked Rachel after a few minutes. Nor that she minded the kissing, but this wasn't her best friend._

_"Drunken sex?" said Kurt breathlessly._

_"Yes, but…" Kurt kept her from not finishing the thought by planting another very gratifying kiss. It also didn't help that her own sex was so close to Kurt's crotch. The skirt of her dress was long and flowing, and it left a lot of room for movement._

_"Not that I mind, but this is awfully fast," she said, pulling away from him for a second. "Kurt, you like boys, not girls like me."_

_"I can't believe you of all people are pulling the sexuality card right now," sighed the brown haired male. "Just go with it sweetie, and it's not like either of us are going to remember this in the morning."_

_Rachel's jaw dropped and she stared hard at him. "Oh, I can't believe you. Kurt!" She got up off his lap and went over to the couch, burying her head into her lap. "I can't believe you of all people wanted a one night stand," sniffed the brunette. Kurt leaned his head back against the bed with a loud sigh._

_"Honey…"_

_"Don't," said Rachel. "Just-"_

_Kurt came over and handed her a bottle of water from out of the fridge._

_"I was trying… I don't know, ease our ache for a little while I suppose," he said quietly, sitting down beside her. She nodded with a sigh and leaned into his chest, still clutching the bottle. "I figured if Blaine could be so cynical about it, there had to be a reason. I often wondered if he worried about that in the back of his mind."_

_"With your libido. You acted like a real boy there for a minute there."_

_"Oh shut up," he growled, not amused at her attempt at a joke. Rachel leaned over and kissed him again._

_"I like this, though I know it is wrong in so many ways," she said softly. "Are you sure about this Kurt? Really?"_

_Kurt kissed her again. Rachel almost felt like she was floating away._

_"Look at us," said Kurt softly. "I know it's sudden and probably halfway induced by the amount of shots and mixed drinks we have consumed this evening, but... we're in Vegas with our friends, celebrating a very historical event. How often does Puck relent to being tied down to anything? And where are we?"_

_"Together," said Rachel. "But then we've sort of been inseparable since we decided to go to New York."_

_"We have," he agreed. "I'm not saying its right, or that we'll completely agree in the morning, but it feels right at this moment."_

_"It kind of does," agreed Rachel._

_"So sex?" he asked._

_"Kurt, I think we're moving too fast. Although my body really really wants to agree with yours right now on that bed over there, we've barely had time to even think about the two of us together, much less advance to the point of commitment that two reasonably sane people usually do before sexual relations."_

_A thought seemed to dawn on Kurt after rolling his eyes at Rachel's statement._

_"Commitment? Well, we are in Vegas, home of 30 minute wedding chapels. Speaking of which, there's now one here in the Bellagio."_

Rachel sat with her mouth open. The more Kurt spoke, the more she remembered and added to the story. She felt warm at the thought of what had transpired. They had gone from friends to husband and wife in less than three hours.

"Kurt?" she said softly.

"Yeah," he said with a grimace. "I got lost in thought there for a second."

"How do you feel…" she cut herself off instead of finishing the thought. "I shouldn't ask."

"I…" he said, wetting his lips. "I don't know. Now that we're putting memories into the story… it gets a little more complicated."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him softly. Kurt pulled back at first, but he met her lips in earnest after a moment. It wasn't a drunk kiss, and yet it still felt the same.

"I'm not supposed to like kissing you, especially now that I'm sober," he murmured.

"I think we got married because you liked kissing me," giggled Rachel.

"Wound me more, why don't you?" sighed Kurt.

"Does this really bother you?" asked Rachel. "I know we're both kind of weirded out because of our friendship and rivalry in aspects of our lives, but does being married to me terrify you that much?"

Kurt went quiet for a moment, running through everything they knew so far and what he could remember.

"No," he said simply. He surprised himself with the answer. Rachel watched his face for a moment, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth or not. She looked away after a moment, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"We still need to figure out how we went from me making a random comment about commitment to you… being you and us actually doing it," Rachel said as she looked back at Kurt. "Is there anymore left on the camera?"

"There is a little left, but not enough for a wedding," said Kurt. "I ran through it. I think it's us talking, mostly. After we get married I think."

Rachel perked up at that. "After?"

"Maybe we wanted to leave a message to ourselves?"

"I wonder."

"I think maybe if we get up and moving and see about things we can find some answers," said Kurt. "We can go to the front desk and to the chapel at least."

"We can do that," agreed Rachel. "Though we ought to get dressed first."

"I'm calling the shower," said Kurt. Rachel smirked to herself and got up off the bed to follow him. He turned around and gave her a look.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Rachel gave him an innocent look. "Well, we are married now. I thought perhaps we could take a shower together. It'd save water, and that shower is big enough for three if I remember correctly from when we arrived…"

"Just because we're in the desert doesn't mean we can't take separate showers, though I'm sure the state of Nevada would appreciate your conservative spirit." His own cheeks were red. Rachel reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly. "I was just joking Kurt."

"Thank you," he said quickly, his voice low. Rachel was tempting fate, but she had to ask, putting her hands on her hips.

"You almost said yes, didn't you?"

"I'm not answering that," he said quickly, shutting the door between them. Rachel huffed. This was going to get very complicated with all their yes and no feelings about the situation. She blew her bangs out of her face and headed for her suitcase.

* * *

An hour or so later, they headed out of the room and towards the elevator when Rachel grabbed for Kurt's hand. She didn't know why she did, but it felt like for a split second like she needed something to ground her.

"Hey," Kurt said softly. "Something the matter?"

"You're still wearing it," said Rachel. She was fingering the band on his hand.

"Kind of forgot about it," he shrugged.

Rachel gave him a pointed look.

"Alright, after I got out of the shower, I had to pick it up anyways."

The Jewish woman looked down at her hand, still feeling odd that she bought the rings, even much more about the fact that Kurt was wearing one of them. They were _married_. It was still strange to think about.

The elevator dinged and people started getting off. Near the back was Jake Puckerman, of all people. He had been Puck's best man and had walked both their moms down the aisle during the ceremony in solidarity since their dad was still MIA and not there to see his oldest son getting married.

"Jake," said Rachel with a smile to the younger Puckerman.

"Rachel. Kurt," he said in greeting as they stepped on board. They both made casual attempts at hiding their hands. The elevator moved upwards after Kurt pressed the button for the lobby. Jake seemed to look between the two, amused. The elevator opened the doors for his floor after a few minutes, and he headed to get off. He turned around at the doors, holding them open.

"Congratulations again," he said.

The pair, who had been lost in thought, looked directly at him. He was doing his best to hide a smirk.

"Congratulations?" said Rachel. "How did-?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" laughed Jake. He pulled his hand away and the doors closed behind him.

Rachel opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Kurt sighed.

"And here I thought we could keep this between us."

"He maybe a Puckerman, but Jake's a good guy," said Rachel. She frowned. "But how did he know?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "You want to go up and catch him?"

"No, I'm sure we'll figure it out." The elevator had been stopping and picking up passengers before they made it to the lobby of the hotel. Walking up to the one of the people at the front desk, Rachel smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Ber—Hummel. I think you maybe holding something for me and my husband?"

She tried to ignore Kurt cringing behind her.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," said the man, typing on his keyboard. "Yes, we have your wedding multimedia package ready." He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with two white folders and a DVD case.

"Sorry about the inconvenience. Usually these are picked up at the chapels, but Saturdays are usually our busiest wedding days, and today is crazy busy with wedding services. So here is your Bellagio souvenir license," he said, pointing to the customized certificate. "And here is your actual marriage license; you will need to get it recorded within 15 days in state. Address for the marriage bureau is here, and we offer a free taxi service to the office if you require it during business days. Though you might want to call ahead to make sure you aren't waiting in line for hours."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "And the DVD?"

"The copy of your wedding ceremony of course," he said with a smile.

"Of course," said the brunette, stealing a quick look at Kurt. "Just surprised it's finished so quickly."

"We have excellent photo and video editing staff here at the Bellagio," said the red headed male receptionist. "And the second folder is your receipt for services rendered and other assorted information. Congratulations on your marriage!"

"Thank you," said Kurt, coming up and touching Rachel's shoulder. "Come on honey, we have reservations." He took Rachel by the hand after she picked up the items.

"Kurt, we don't-"

"I just saw Santana, Quinn, and Brittany get off the elevator," he hissed quickly. "Can you imagine if they saw us picking up things that said 'Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?'"

"It would be a little hard to explain," said Rachel with a frown.

"More than a little," said Kurt. "Chapel?"

"We might as well," Rachel agreed, opening back up the folder with the licenses.

"That explains Jake at least."

"What does?" asked Kurt as they walked.

Rachel held the document up so he could see it.

"Jake was our witness? That's… kind of random. Why him of all people? Wouldn't the chapel provide a witness?"

"Maybe they don't," said Rachel, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"I give up trying to figure things out," said Kurt. "I think our drinks were spiked with something of the drug variety."

"You kissed me first," said Rachel pointedly as she turned to go around a group of people headed out of a restaurant.

"I'm still holding to the spiked drinks theory," said Kurt.

"It would be a lot easier than admitting that you might have feelings for me."

The countertenor whined under his breath. Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright Kurt, let's go find out why you married me."

"Mostly because I think I was thinking with my libido."

Rachel pointed off to the side where a fountain was surrounded by seats.

"Aren't we-?"

"Sit."

Kurt went and sat down on one of the benches with a frown. Rachel dropped down to her knees, looking up to him.

"Kurt, talk to me."

His shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"You always know, don't you?"

Rachel rubbed his knee sympathetically.

"I guess it now feels a little more real," he sighed. "After seeing the marriage certificate. It was easier back in the room, like we were playing pretend."

"It is," agreed the brunette. "Kurt-"

Kurt, instead of letting her finish, pulled her up onto the bench.

"I know you," he chided. "This has to be bothering you too. Rachel, we just got married. Us. The both of us. No fairy tale wedding. No friends congratulating you. No family gathered around. No vegan dinner with lots of champagne."

Rachel went quiet.

"I am… I am upset that we did this as is," said the Broadway diva. "Kurt, we don't even know each other romantically. You could be terrible to date for all I know." He looked at her skeptically. Rachel gave him a sigh and looked around at the planters surrounding the fountain with greenery and orange and red flowers, gathering her thoughts.

"On the other hand, I… kind of like this." She took Kurt's hand. "I know this is silly, but it's sort of what I wanted. Not that I've sat there and pined over you of course, but…" She looked him right in the eyes. "You know me Kurt. I'm not saying that we should stay married or if you even want to be in the same apartment as me after this… but I can look at you and I picture comfort and home. I can come back to our apartment and we curl up together on the couch and watch old T.V. shows and laugh at how ridiculous they are. We can eat ice cream or order out some pasta and it doesn't matter if my hair is curled and you're in pajamas because we both just want company without the facade. And I like that about us. We have no masks. We tell it like it is. You get mad at me about how I can be bossy and overbearing and I get annoyed with you because you take up over half the bathroom with all your things and you are really grouchy if you haven't had enough sleep. But that's what I love about us. We call each other out on our bullshit and then we build each other back up when we need it."

"And it would help that we don't exactly have to move anything or anyone in or out of our lives," he sighed. "But very moving speech, Ms. Berry."

Rachel gave him a light smirk. "I'm not a Ms. anything anymore."

Kurt looked around the open air area, trying to ignore the statement Rachel had just made. There was a large skylight overhead and the sun was shining brightly through. People passed by on their way to shops and dining establishments. Life still went on.

"So we both feel the same, at least, when it comes to the living together part of the relationship."

"You too?"

"I do," he said with a sigh. "We've been together so long, it almost feels natural. I like coming back to the apartment to you. I do enjoy telling you about my day, things at work… I even kind of miss working with you and Santana at the diner because we had such a family dynamic. But even though there for a while I thought I would move out and start a new apartment with Blaine, I knew I would miss the little things. Especially you and Santana fighting over who got to pick the movie for movie night."

Rachel groaned. "We were terrible at that."

Kurt grinned. "It was kind of cute actually. I thought it was the closest thing I'd ever have to two girls fighting over me."

Laughter bubbled up inside Rachel and she couldn't help but let it come. The image of her and Santana fighting over Kurt was too much.

"I do miss the three of us, like we were in the first year," she said finally after fighting off the giggles with a smile. "But I do love our own dynamic."

"I'm just glad we finally moved out of that apartment in Bushwick, thank god."

"What do you want to do Kurt?" asked Rachel.

"Besides re-evaluating my sexuality? Or getting my head examined."

Rachel lightly pushed at his shoulder.

"I don't know," he said finally, after a moment of silence. "We both agree that we work well together. And it's apparent that we're both attracted to each other after waking up naked and sporting new jewelry on our hands."

"It feels like there's a lot missing, doesn't it?"

"Sort… sort of," agreed Kurt. "But yet, it doesn't, you know? Like all the pieces were there, we just put the puzzle together differently."

"You mean, you did. I was just the object of your drunken lust."

"I would hit you, but I do realize it's partially true." He grew quiet.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Rachel reached over and pinched the imaginary flab on Kurt's abdomen.

"I think you know the answer to that Kurt. As cliché as it may seem, I have always cared for you. And I do agree with you about the puzzle."

"Ow. Jeez. Even romantically?"

Rachel shook her head at first, but gave him a slight nod with a grimace. "I knew better than to even hope. I mean, it was there in the back of my mind… but I would never cross that line."

"Me either."

Rachel was shocked at what her roommate was admitting. "You would have…?"

Kurt frowned. "I'm not admitting I would have done anything, but while I did consider myself to be only gay back in high school, I was well aware at how gorgeous my fellow glee club family was, male and female. Tina is breathtaking and exotic, at least when she's not being overemotional. Quinn has the classic old school Hollywood look. Santana is well, caliente as she would put it. Brittany is bubbly and quite imaginative. Mercedes shines in her sweetness and the way she loves simply without reservation. And you… such the girl next door. Cindy Crawford would be teeming with jealousy."

"Girl next door huh?"

"Don't even try to come up with any fantasies," warned Kurt. "I liked and still like boys." He placed his chin in his hand. "This whole thing is a little confusing."

"If it helps, I always thought Quinn had beautiful neck and jaw line. When she would wear sleeveless dresses during the spring and summer, I often wondered what it'd be like to kiss that skin. She just glowed."

"_Rachel Berry_, _seriously?_"

"What? Sexuality and attraction isn't all black and white."

Kurt harrumphed. "I would have never pictured you crushing on _Quinn_ of all people."

"Not a crush," said Rachel with a scoff. "Just attraction."

"Is it really that simple?"

Rachel shrugged. "I think so, in some ways. I can have a momentary attraction to a stranger on the subway, but since I don't know anything about them, it doesn't mean anything. It's just… my human nature. I think true attraction revolves around accepting a person as who they are."

"And sex?"

"Sex is sex," said Rachel. "It's an act of sharing. And some people give freely and enjoy doing so. While others want that feeling of love and trust before giving themselves over. And there are even others that don't want any of that at all."

"Love and trust huh?"

Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand. "Well, I am a girl who identifies with her born gender and sexually attracted to those of the male persuasion. We are taught to be protective of what men we let inside our bodies even if it never is spoken. There are a few more consequences to sex for us than there are for men."

"The reverse does work as well."

"I know honey," said Rachel. "That's why I think there's more to this than just a drunken lust." She laughed.

"This is a right mess, isn't it?"

"A mess is putting it lightly," sighed Kurt. "I got us into this."

"You had help Kurt," Rachel said softly. "It's not like I said no."

"Do you think we should…?"

"I think we should get to the chapel," said the brunette, cutting Kurt off before he could finish. "And see if anyone remembers us."

"Right," said Kurt, getting off the bench. His eyes widened and he looked back at Rachel.

"Oh god."

"Something the matter Kurt?" frowned Rachel.

"I _proposed_ to you."

"How?"

"What do you mean how? You gave me the rings when we left my room. We were headed towards the chapel. We stopped for a moment while you straightened your dress and hair one last time. Then you reached up and straightened my tie…"

_Rachel giggled as she pulled on Kurt's silver and black tie. "It's a good thing we're still dressed up from Puck's wedding or we'd look terrible trying to get married."_

_"Rachel we're still mostly inebriated. That probably doesn't help."_

_"Inebriated is such a funny word," said the Broadway diva as she sneezed into her elbow before grabbing for a tissue packet in her purse. "Inebriated. Inebriated. Long fancy word for saying one has had too much alcohol." She took Kurt by the arm. "We need to get going if we're going to get married before we start the sexual relations." She pulled on the vest beneath Kurt's dress coat to straighten it._

_"Aren't you supposed to be the needy drunk and I'm the one with the loose morals?" said Kurt, feeling the ring boxes in his pocket as she tugged._

_The brunette bobbed her head. "Well I am needy. I bought wedding rings Kurt. I am an stupid, stupid idiot who wants to be married and have someone love me and is letting her so very drunk best friend do both."_

_"Aw, Rachel…" said Kurt. "You know you'd be a wonderful catch to anyone."_

_"Even you?"_

_"Well, I am the one who suggested a 30 minute wedding chapel."_

_"Kurt, are we really doing this? Seriously?"_

_"Why not? Take chances, make mistakes, get messy. If we're even going to considering doing this… why not go all the way? Speaking of which…" Kurt pulled her over to a bench and sat her down, helping her adjust her fluffy skirt before getting down on his knee. Rachel gasped softly as she watched him._

_"Um well this is slightly unorthodox considering YOU bought the wedding rings for yourself, but Rachel you are beautiful, and I have enjoyed our time together as friends and roommates. Even if I did want you kill you sometimes, you've… always been you and charmed yourself back into my good graces. I think you'd be a wonderful wife, even if… this is all rushed and unplanned and crazy and insane and probably something that will appall the both of us later, but I think I want this. Maybe Blaine did see something there that neither of us wanted to admit to. So Rachel Berry, would you do me the honors of giving me your hand in marriage?"_

_"You are drunk. Kurt you big…you," sniffed Rachel. She wrapped him in a hug and brought him up to a sitting position beside her._

_"You didn't have to ask, I'd marry you in a New York minute." She took the engagement ring out of his hands, and put it on her finger. They both laughed at Rachel's joke and leaned against each other._

_"I can't believe you just proposed to me out in public Kurt Hummel."_

_"I can't believe you said yes," said Kurt. "And that no one saw a thing."_

_"You really want me in your life?" said Rachel._

_"I think we'll have to work on that part, but yes… I think I do, Rachel Berry."_

_"I love you," she said softly. "You've always been my best friend for a reason Kurt. I don't want to let you go." She pulled Kurt into a deep kiss._

Both Kurt and Rachel looked at each other curiously, not knowing what to say as their memories became clearer. Although the hazy memory thing was annoying, the random popping up of thoughts was helpful if they were ever going to figure out what had happened the night before.

"You said you loved me," said Kurt softly.

"And you proposed to me," answered Rachel.

Neither one of them said anything as they made a grab for each other's hands.

* * *

Upon entering the small wedding chapel, aptly named Forever Moments, Rachel began to giggle. Kurt looked at her strange.

"I'm sorry," she said with a laugh, trying to cover her up mouth. "I think I remember being here, and it is…"

"That hysterical?" said Kurt sarcastically.

"Getting married? No." The brunette laughed again and shook her head. "What I did however to get us married…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in questioning.

_Rachel and Kurt walked into the foyer of the small chapel. The place as small, but nicely decorated in white and red and silver. They began to look around, and Rachel started to giggle._

_"We're really here Kurt," she said, breathing deep after a moment. "In a wedding chapel."_

_"And we're supposed to be looking for the coordinator," reminded Kurt. A dark haired man rounded the corner, looking surprised at their presence._

_"Hello," he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "How did you get in here?"_

_"The lady at the front desk sent us back," said Rachel. "We know it's late, but we were wondering if we could get married in the chapel."_

_"Oh, you want to book the chapel," said the man in relief. "Then why didn't they make you an appointment up there?"_

_"Well, that's the thing," said Kurt. "We know you only have an hour left before you shut down for the evening, but we were wondering if we could do it tonight."_

_"Tonight?" the man repeated. "While I know the paperwork is easy enough now that everything is electronic and our officiator is still here, we usually have rules about this sort of thing…"_

_"Is there anyway to circumvent the rules for us?" said Rachel. "Because we talked to the lady at the front desk, and she said there might be a way…"_

_"We do have the time," the coordinator said, waving his hand. "And we haven't had a chance to really do a clean up from the other services, so there is still some decoration up, but…"_

_"We don't need much," said Rachel. "It's just the two of us."_

_"No guests?"_

_Rachel looked expectantly at Kurt, who shook his head._

_"We just want something intimate."_

_The man started to speak, but stopped._

_"Let me go talk to the officiator, and we'll see." He paused for a moment. "Our basic plan is $1500 up front for everything. And there might be extra charges since it is a rush job…"_

_"Not a problem," said Rachel, nodding quickly._

_The man looked between the two for a moment, and started to walk away._

_Rachel and Kurt both broke into a laugh after he exited the room._

_"We're going to get married!" squealed the brunette, hugging on Kurt's arm. She loved how his black tuxedo felt against her skin. Kurt caressed her face. Rachel pulled Kurt closer to her and rubbed his waist and hips under his jacket. He whimpered and leaned into her. They meet mouth to mouth, and Rachel felt Kurt's tongue run across hers and they both moaned at the touch._

_"I think I need another drink now," said Rachel as they broke apart, breathing hard._

_"Me and you both," said Kurt. The coordinator came back into the room._

_"She said she'd be willing to do the service. Her dinner reservations are not for another two hours. So let's step into the next room and we'll start on the paperwork… By the way, do you have a witness? We'll need one for the service."_

_"Witness?" repeated Kurt._

_"As with any contract, the state requires that someone be in attendance and sign along with the officiate."_

_Rachel kissed Kurt's cheek. "You go ahead and deal with the paperwork for us, and I'll go look for someone."_

_"Rachel, wait…!"_

_But his best friend had already gone out the door of the room. She headed out of the hallway and out into the main area where people were still walking around._

_Where was she going to find a witness? She supposed she could just ask anyone, but the thought of a complete stranger was just odd. Rachel frowned and kept going for a few minutes till she hit the shops._

_Something caught her eye and she stared in that direction for a moment. As much as she wanted to call for a friend, she spotted someone that could work._

_If she could convince him that is. She marched in the direction of Jake Puckerman as he was looking in a shop window at a beautifully trimmed men's suit jacket._

_"Jake," she said with a smile. The Puckerman brother looked surprised at being addressed._

_"Rachel," he greeted. "Weren't you with the others in the casino?"_

_"I was," she said, nodding. "But then I got off on doing something else. And I really could use your help."_

_Jake laughed. "Need help carrying shopping bags back to your room?"_

_"No, I actually need a witness."_

_Jake held a hand up. "Now if you're about to go all Ocean's Eleven and rob the place…"_

_Rachel gave him a dirty look._

_"No, I'm not about to pull off the biggest heist of the century," said the brunette. "But I do need you to come be a witness for something. It'd mean a lot to us and I'll make it worth your while. I'll only need about maybe an hour of your time."_

_"Worth my while?"_

_"Hundred bucks for your trouble. Then you can buy yourself a few beers."_

_Jake shook his head. "No thanks. Alcohol isn't really my thing."_

_Rachel seemed surprised at that._

_"Dad issues," said Jake, waving his hand. "I tried to get away from it."_

_Rachel nodded, understanding the issues Jake and Puck both had with their father._

_"Would you please help me out Jake?"_

_He sighed. "Sure, why not? How often do you get to make a hundred dollars for an hour's work?"_

_Rachel squealed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" She took Jake by the arm and started to lead him towards the chapel._

"So that's how you got Jake to be our witness," said Kurt, crossing his arms. "Did you really give him a hundred bucks?"

Rachel thought. Even now, it all seemed a blur. She shrugged.

"Oh hello!" said a voice. A woman in a dark blue suit and wearing a red rose corsage approached them. "Surprised to see you back so soon after your service."

"Hi…" said Kurt, extending his hand.

"Daphne," said the woman with a laugh. "Or Pastor Houston if you'd like. I officiate all weddings for this chapel."

"I think I'll stick with Daphne," said Kurt. "I know today is busy for you, but we were hoping to speak to someone about well, us."

"Sure," said the woman with a smile. "I'm in between weddings. But I only have about fifteen minutes. It's been a busy morning," Rachel was struck by the woman's looks. She was thin and tall, and had the most beautiful red hair. It had tinges of gold in the curls as it moved. She wore dark brown frames over sparkling green eyes. Her skin was light, much like Kurt's, with a hint of freckles. She gestured to a small office. Recognition lit up in Kurt's eyes upon entering.

"So you do remember," chuckled Daphne as they sat down in her office. She closed the door and turned on the window air conditioner before sitting and relaxing at her desk.

"I do now," said Kurt. "How did…?"

"The chapel coordinator was worried you might be a little too past tipsy to make decisions, but when I talked to the both of you and your friend, you just seemed happy and well, laughing about it all. You seemed thrilled about it." She paused and looked at them both over her glasses.

"Did you not want to be married?"

"We did," said Rachel with a nod. "At the time I think. Maybe still do. It's just… we're the oddest couple to be married."

"Why so?"

"I'm gay," said Kurt.

"And I'm his best friend and roommate. We've been living together in New York for about six years now," said Rachel. "We were best friends in high school as well."

Daphne started to laugh.

"Well then," she said, adjusting her glasses. "Guess you were a little more out of it than appearances showed."

"We actually don't know much," confessed Rachel. "Things are a bit of a blur still, but we're working it out little by little."

"It is all still a little confusing," said Kurt. "So anything you could perhaps shed some light on would be helpful."

"There's not very much I can tell you," began Daphne. "The first time I saw you both was after you came back from finding your witness Rachel…"

_Kurt and Rachel were led into a small office where a red headed woman was sitting at a desk._

_"Hi, I'm Pastor Daphne Houston. Welcome to Forever Moments Chapel," said the woman, extending her hand to the pair. "Courtesy of the Bellagio. What can I help you with?"_

_"We want to get married this evening," said Rachel. "We know it's late, but…"_

_"It's not a problem for me. I really don't have reservations with my wife Ramona till later. We always have date nights on Friday after I get off," said Daphne._

_"You have a wife?" said Kurt._

_"I do," smirked Daphne. "Seems odd for someone of the faith, doesn't it? I'm Presbyterian by the way if you're curious."_

_"Just wasn't expecting it," said Kurt. "And I hope you don't think I was judging you, because I wasn't. Judging you that is. Please don't judge me for saying that."_

_Daphne laughed out loud. "No offense taken. Please have a seat and we'll get started…"_

"And after we did about five to ten minutes of paperwork and I asked you a couple of questions that's pretty much it. I did your ceremony and your vows were short but lovely. You two did seem very happy through the whole thing."

"Thank you for your time," said Kurt. "Sorry about taking up your break."

Daphne shook her head. "It's not a problem. I hardly ever see return visitors, so it is refreshing to have people come back even if it is under strange circumstances." She picked up some papers off her desk and stood.

"Not that it's really my place, but as a sometimes counselor, when your walls are down and you have no inhibitions, things started to appear in a new light than they normally do. Maybe your hearts were trying to tell you something even if you do not want to see it right now. If you are still left with any wonder, then maybe you need to watch your ceremony video and see if it helps in any way."

Rachel was silent as Daphne walked them back out into the chapel area. Kurt frowned and shook her shoulder.

"Rachel?"

She took one look at him and her eyes were downcast. She started out the door, and Kurt grabbed her by the wrist.

"Oh no you don't," he said with a sigh. "You're not pulling the pity card again. It's too late for that."

"It's my fault Kurt."

"Was it your fault last night when I kissed you in the lounge?"

"Yes, because I made you think of marriage and Blaine and-"

"And I'm going to cut you off right there," said Kurt as he marched them away from the chapel and back down the hallway. "Because neither of us would have done this—even drunk—if we didn't think there was perhaps something there."

Rachel sighed. "How can _you _be so calm about this? You like boys Kurt. And you _kissed_ me. And we probably did even more than that."

Kurt pulled Rachel over beside a potted plant hiding a service entrance and kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, or even a romantic one. It was a "if your toes aren't curling in five seconds then there's something wrong" type of kiss.

And Rachel's toes were definitely curling as she rubbed one foot over the back of Kurt's calf and knee. She almost whined as he pulled back.

"It's not about sexual orientation Rachel. At least, not anymore," said Kurt firmly. "This is about us perhaps having feelings that we would have never acted on, but did."

Rachel reached up and caressed his face. Kurt leaned into her hand with a soft sigh. With a sad smile, she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a big hug.

"We really shouldn't feel comforted by each other right now."

"We really shouldn't," laughed Rachel. "But I like that."

"Me too," said Kurt. "Since the chapel didn't really give us any more answers, what do you want to do?"

"I think," said Rachel, running her fingers down Kurt's chest. "We need to go talk to Jake."

* * *

After texting Tina to see if she knew what room Jake was staying in and getting a ten minute earful by phone about not getting involved with another Puckerman because Rachel just happened to mention that Jake seemed "lonely" after running into him accidentally in a store, the brunette finally got Jake's room number. He wasn't in his room, but his mom was. She told them that Jake had gone with Sam, Mike, and Artie somewhere.

"Aw, its sweet he roomed with his mom," said Rachel, putting a hand over her heart as they left.

"Saves on cost, I suppose," said Kurt. "Surprising for a Puckerman to not want to have an empty room in case he found companionship for the night."

"You know, come to think of it, is that why _you _didn't say anything about rooming together and _us _saving costs?"

"You never know. We could have found cute boys," sniffed Kurt as he glanced at Rachel.

"Well, I did find a cute boy," smirked Rachel, walking backwards for a moment. "You know, you'd be a nice Berry."

"Very funny."

"We could just not worry about Jake and watch the video of the ceremony."

"We could," answered Kurt. "Want to grab something to eat first? I'm kind of hungry after all the running around we have been doing."

"Want to order in?" said Rachel. "I'm not sure I'm up on being too social just yet."

"Soup, salad, or sandwiches," said Kurt. "I'm not sure I'm up for something heavy." He paused after hitting the button for the elevator and handed Rachel his key card. "I'm going to go downstairs though. I think some cake is in order."

Rachel gasped. "From that little bakeshop we passed? Sounds wonderful."

The elevator dropped Rachel off on their room floor while Kurt when on downstairs. Trying to remember where the patisserie was in relation to everything else seemed monumental at the moment, but Kurt felt like he needed the small break. He started wandering through the main floor and found something he was not expecting: Jake. The younger Puckerman brother was headed to one of the resort gift shops. Kurt followed him in and saw him picking up a charger cable. He nodded a greeting to Jake.

"I forgot mine and my phone's dead," muttered the younger man to Kurt. "What's your excuse?"

"I needed a break from Rachel," said Kurt, his shoulders slumping a little. He sighed and adjusted one of the straps on his boot. "Needed a break from myself really. Me and my glaringly obvious stupidity."

"Stupidity?" said Jake as he eyed a rack of terrible novelty t-shirts. "Hope it's better than Sam's mistakes today."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"We went back to the strip club where we had Puck's bachelor party," Jake said. "And he got up on stage with the girls and was asking for stripping tips. Mike had to drag him back down before the security guards got there."

Kurt tried to hold in a laugh, but failed. That sounded like Sam.

"No, mine didn't involve injury to life and limb," said Kurt in amusement. "But it does involve crossing boundaries, like Sam."

"Boundaries?" asked Jake, pulling out his wallet after picking up a neon orange t-shirt. He started to walk towards the register.

"I…I'm supposed to be gay Jake," said Kurt. "I find you and your well toned chest I can see right through that white shirt more sexually attractive than women. But I broke all the rules last night when it comes to gay men and their best friends. I was the one who kissed Rachel and took her back to my hotel room. I initiated the idea of having sex. I was even the one who suggested marriage and even proposed to Rachel in the middle of the resort. I'm sort of at a loss as to what I was thinking…or what I wasn't thinking."

Jake moved up in the line with a shrug as he paid for his items.

"And? You went after what you wanted and you got it. Most men and women would be ecstatic to fit a whole relationship into the time span of one night and come out the other end married. No awkward dating, no meeting of the parents, no charming the friends…"

"You think I really wanted Rachel? Have you met Rachel Berry?"

"I have," said Jake, looking amused. "She might be loud and maybe a little obnoxious, but then, who isn't? The woman last night at your wedding was caring and sweet and delighted she was marrying you, however alcohol influenced it might have been. You both were happy standing there at the altar. Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to go enjoy what little free time I have left in Las Vegas before my flight tomorrow."

"Have fun," Kurt said with a light hint of sarcasm. "I think I'm going to go drink myself some enjoyment."

Jake looked at Kurt and shook his head.

"Guess I am earning that hundred," said Jake. "Kurt look, I know I don't know you that well, but seriously, lighten up. You married her. So? It's not the end of the world. You get a divorce and you both move past it. But in the meantime, why don't you enjoy it? How often are you going to be married to your best friend? You love her as a friend for a reason."

"Yeah, once she attaches, she doesn't want to let go," said Kurt.

"I really don't want to know about your bedroom habits," Jake said, holding up a finger before going down an aisle and heading towards the front door of the shop. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, you might need these," Jake said with a teasing grin, throwing something to Kurt from over the short aisle. "Enjoy having a wife."

Kurt squeaked when he realized Jake had thrown him a pack of condoms and nearly dropped them. Jake smirked and waved as he went out the door.

"Well, he IS a Puckerman," said Kurt with a sigh, glaring at the package.

* * *

When Kurt knocked on the door to his room, Rachel opened the door and immediately took the cake box from his hands, which had been tied with a ribbon.

"That smells so good," she said, inhaling the scent from the box. "Is that chocolate orange?"

"Mmhmm," said Kurt, closing the door. He put down a bag on top of his suitcase.

"Don't tell me you bought more chocolates," said Rachel.

"No, just something from the gift shop. Wait, more chocolate?"

"There was a couple of boxes on the wet bar," said Rachel, pointing. "They were beside the two bottles of champagne we emptied."

"Chocolate and champagne. I think the resort did that as a wedding gift from what I read in the paperwork," Kurt said as he sat down on the bed. "Lunch?"

"On its way. I told them to wait an hour. I figured it'd take you that long to make it to the shop and back."

"It also didn't help that I ran into Jake," said Kurt, pulling off his boots.

"You did? What did he say?"

"Nothing really that we didn't already know. He said we both seemed happy and that I needed to lighten up. Which I suppose he's right. Maybe we have been taking this too seriously."

"How can we not take this seriously Kurt?" Rachel responded with a frown. "We got _married_. You and I."

"But it's not the end of the world."

"So you have been talking to Noah's brother."

"He's right though," said Kurt pointedly. "I know we're both freaking out about it, but it is something we can change if we wanted. Easily. And technically, we're not married by law till we record the license."

"You've been thinking about this," said Rachel.

"It's a long elevator ride," said Kurt, staring off in the distance. Rachel smiled and got up on the bed with him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Do you think we'd work Kurt?"

There was a knock at the door and Kurt got up to answer it. Room service wheeled in a small cart with trays and a tea service. Rachel looked confused at the bottle of champagne and an assorted tray of fresh fruit.

"I didn't order..."

"Someone gifted a couple of things to you through the concierge," said the attendant. She smiled as she headed back towards the door. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," said Kurt. He automatically went to the cake shop labeled box on the cart.

"Macaroons," he moaned. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone after the cake after all."

"We can always save something for later. We have chocolate, cake, and those." She took them out of Kurt's hands. "Eat real food first and then you can eat dessert."

"Dessert is real food," whined Kurt. "Fat and sugar laden food, but still food."

"You never did answer my question," said Rachel. Kurt took a piece of the fresh kiwi and fed it to her.

"I think we could try."

"You think we should?" said Rachel as she picked up a spoon to stir the cup of tea she had just poured. "Kurt…"

"Let's eat lunch," he said quickly. "Then we can discuss it."

* * *

"I think we should take this bottle of champagne to Jake as a gift for his help and keep it away from ourselves," said Kurt as he picked it up. Rachel laughed and took a bite of the chocolate cake.

"Let's put it back in the ice and leave it in the fridge for later," she said. "Maybe we'll have something to celebrate. I am still waiting to hear from that second callback on _Ten Little Indians_."

"Maybe so," said Kurt with a smile as he went to stand, knocking into the hotel table. The teapot with the leftover tea from their lunch wobbled and fell over into Kurt's lap, soaking his pants all the way through and even into his underwear.

"Oh geez," said the brown haired male. The silver teapot fell to the floor as Kurt wiped at his pants, feeling soaked to the skin.

"Honey," said Rachel, picking up one of the cloth napkins from their lunch. "At least you didn't get any on the carpet."

"The carpet would have been a better choice than my pants," said Kurt sarcastically. He sighed and wiped at it with a napkin as well. "It's just too wet. I need to change." He went towards the bathroom and groaned at the mess in the mirror. It had even gotten the edge of his shirt where it had been tucked into his pants. He was just going to have to completely change out of everything. He stripped out of his clothes and underwear, grabbing the bathrobe off the back of the door after he washed the sticky wet feeling off his skin. Kurt rinsed out the tea and wrung his clothes out to a less wet state and hung them up on some hangers in the closet next to the bathroom to dry.

Rachel was looking in his direction when he came out of the bathroom. Her eyes lingered over the bathrobe. Kurt went to move past her when she grabbed the front of the robe and undid the belt. Pulling on it, she drew him closer to her and she kissed him fierce. It was like fire on Kurt's lips. It also didn't help that her hands felt like they were everywhere as she stroked his hips.

"R—r—Rachel!"

"I have been racking my brain trying to figure out why I can't remember anything past the chapel when I realized I was too distracted with how your skin would feel under my hands," she said softly. "And might I add, it feels amazing." Her hand caressed across his stomach. Kurt whined softly under his breath.

"Rachel, when I said discussion, I didn't mean…"

But she cut off him off with a quick kiss.

"I've been thinking about this since you kissed me after we left the chapel. Even you can't deny the chemistry we felt." She looked up at Kurt, who was staring at her shoulders.

"Are you scared of this as I am?"

"Absolutely terrified," he responded.

"Then we're in this together," said Rachel. Her hands went back inside Kurt's robe as she gently pressed him back towards the bed. She grinned happily when they fell on top of the mattress and she was on top of him.

"Relax Kurt," she said softly when she realized how tense he felt in his chest and arms.

"How can I relax when I'm about to have sex with my best friend?"

Rachel kissed his lips gently, running her tongue across the moist skin before biting on it gently. Kurt whimpered and pulled Rachel closer.

"Like that," she said into his ear. "Like Jake said, maybe we are taking things too seriously." She started tugging off the sleeves of the robe.

"We keep looking for answers when we already know them."

"The wedding?"

"I think it can wait," said Rachel.

* * *

Rachel's eyes opened as she yawned. She had dozed off and had curled up in Kurt's arms, content. The Broadway diva looked over to see him beside her in bed in a pair of his silk pajama pants. Her eyes gazed over his bare chest and she realized Kurt was awake. His right hand was running through her hair casually while he was in deep thought.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting up.

"You're awake," he said with a smile. "I was beginning to wonder if I had done too good of a job."

Rachel laughed at that, burying her head into a pillow. Once they had gotten over their initial case of nerves, they had made love throughout the afternoon. She looked over and saw the sun was setting.

"I can't believe we just did that… again," she said, lying back down on the bed.

Kurt laid a kiss on her throat that made her whimper.

"I cancelled your dinner reservations."

"Oh?" she said, almost wishing Kurt would keep on kissing.

"I thought we might want to stay in."

"I can't think of any reason why we'd want to do that," said Rachel innocently, wrapping the sheet around her. Kurt raised an eyebrow and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Love and trust comes to mind," he said, tugging at the covers. Rachel shivered. Not at the temperature of the room, but at how Kurt was on his hands and knees and moving up the bed and over her form. She looked at him and put one hand on his bicep and the other at his neck. She shuddered, and felt her breathing go shallow in anticipation. He lowered himself down to give her a kiss. Rachel could feel the heat from his body and all she wanted was for his to cover hers.

"I called the license bureau," said Kurt. "They're open to midnight."

"Kurt, you want to…?"

"Since I am sleeping with my wife, it is the next natural step." Rachel peppered kisses across his chest.

"I still can't believe you want to be married to me," she said softly.

"Well, it could be worse," said Kurt, lying back down on the mattress. "Either one of us could have woken back up with Puck."

"Or Brittany."

"Santana would have killed us first."

"What are we doing to do if we don't work Kurt?" asked Rachel. "I… I don't want to lose the one person who knows me for me. Not just my career and my persona."

"As much as it would have pained for me to say this in high school," said the countertenor. "I think we're stuck together. We're both in the same career field, and for all intents and purposes, Dad and Carole have already adopted you as a daughter since you never left our house during the summer in high school."

"And we also do share the same high school and New York friends."

"Funny how that worked out," Kurt said, lightly rolling his eyes. Rachel nudged him, and he sighed and gave her a half smile.

"Well, I was the one who broke the rules, so I suppose I'm just stuck with the results."

Rachel pouted. "I'm going to take back that 'I love you.'"

"Too late, the damage is done," said Kurt, sitting up. "Come on, I've got the wedding all queued up to watch."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I watched you sleep for a while," said Kurt softly. "Deciding… things. Then I made a few phone calls."

"What about me?" said Rachel. "Don't I get to decide anything?"

"Do you…"

Rachel shook her head and ran her hand though Kurt's hair.

"I'd be stupid to back out of this," she said, giving Kurt a smile. "And it's not like we couldn't change this at a later date, right?"

"Right," said Kurt. _Although the both of them knew they never would._

"So wedding," said Rachel, pulling up the sheet again. "You ready?"

"As much as I'm ever going to be," muttered Kurt. Rachel smacked his shoulder.

"Oh you just wait till we have to tell everyone we're married," Kurt said sarcastically.

Rachel smirked. "Just wait till I get to tell everyone how you broke all the hag rules and kissed me."

Kurt glared. "Just wait till I tell everyone about your pity party and buying three thousand and five hundred dollar wedding rings with your casino winnings."

Rachel gasped. "You'd do that to your wife?"

"Just because we got married doesn't mean I still can't feel slightly vengeful," smirked Kurt.

"Oh I hate you," scoffed Rachel as an evil thought came to mind. She pulled on the sheet and tackled Kurt, sending them rolling off the bed and onto the floor. They both wound up wrapped in the bed sheet as the comforter and blanket fell off on top of them. They both started laughing at the ridiculousness of their position.

"Rachel, get off of me. You're heavy," said Kurt, trying to move the comforter.

"I think I quite like this position," said the brunette, running a hand up and down his knee.

"Playing doctor under the covers?"

"Maybe later," said Rachel, trying to wriggle out from the sheet and move the comforter. When she heard Kurt whine under his breath and his hips snap upwards, she realized what she was doing. She gave him a small sheepish smile and apologized.

He sighed. "I can't believe what you do to me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you're still thinking of sex."

"I wasn't," said Kurt. "But then you started moving…" He sat up with Rachel in his lap, moving the covers around so they were comfortable.

"You want to watch the video like this?"

"I think that sounds wonderful," said Rachel, curling up into Kurt. "Although we are on the floor."

"I wonder why," said Kurt with a half smile.

"I never would have dreamed of us like this," said Rachel softly.

"Stuff of nightmares," said Kurt with a smirk. Rachel laid a kiss on his chest and laid her head down on it. She could hear Kurt's heartbeat as he moved slightly to pick up the remote. She wrapped up in the sheet as he turned on the T.V.

"There we are," laughed Rachel as the video had a starting screen with a picture of the two of them.

"We don't look that drunk," commented Kurt.

"We just hid it well?" said Rachel.

"Not that well," said Kurt. "If they felt the need to ask Jake."

Music started to play on the screen as the interior of a small chapel appeared. They both turned their attention to the video. Rachel's breath caught in her throat when she saw Kurt in his tuxedo standing at the front. She barely even paid attention to herself coming into the space. Kurt was looking at her like she was a beautiful painting. Whenever she would try on outfits and get his opinion, Kurt would always tell her that she was gorgeous or pretty, but she never quite believed him. But the look in his eyes almost wanted to make her blush.

"Can I smack the smug grin off Jake's face?" said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Rachel finally noticed him off to the side, standing in front of the first row of seats.

"Well, you have to admit, it is kind of funny," said Rachel, picking up the remote and pausing it. "Finn was upset about losing me; Blaine was upset about you when he first joined glee club. Then Valentine's Day that year, we… you get the picture. Then you got back together with Blaine and were engaged. Finn started dating again and I got a little jealous… but after a while I got over it. Then Blaine moved to New York after graduation and there was that huge fallout that we all were witness to…"

Kurt sighed and leaned his head back against the bed. "It has been a bit of a wild ride."

"At least it leveled off there for a little while."

"I guess I really can't blame him for being amused at two drunken people getting married at the spur of the moment on the night of his own brother's wedding."

"Should we send Puck and his wife a thank you gift?"

"No, but we probably do something for Jake," said Kurt. "Considering everything he's done for us."

Rachel nodded as she picked up the remote and unstopped the video. It was then she noticed she had flowers in her hands. It seemed familiar, and she looked up to the wet bar where a vase held flowers and it was a spot on match. Pastor Houston spoke for a few minutes, but neither one of them seemed to be paying attention.

"Are you remembering?" asked Rachel.

Kurt nodded.

"I'm really starting to wonder if we were as drunk as we thought we were."

"Alcohol is a funny thing," said Rachel. "Maybe we were, and maybe we weren't. Who really knows?"

"Do you really want to finish watching the video?" asked Kurt.

Rachel thought about it and shook her head.

"I know I married you," she said after a moment. "Maybe we can fast forward?"

Kurt laughed and picked up the remote. They could tell stuff was being said, but it wasn't long till it looked like the ceremony was over and they walked hand in hand back down the aisle. It was odd seeing the ceremony from the other side of things. He could tell Rachel had on the biggest smile.

There was a congratulations screen at the end and a Bellagio Resort logo as Kurt turned off the DVD.

"Although I'm kind of tired of videos," said Rachel. "Now I'm curious as to what we recorded on your camera."

"I am too," said Kurt. "Let me set it up." Rachel got up off Kurt's lap and sat down on the bed, wrapped up in the sheet. He came back and sat down beside her and after flipping through the different sections of the whole video from the night before. Waiting on the screen were the two of them smiling. Kurt had one of the Bellagio champagne bottles sitting in between them.

He hit play.

_"Okay, so future us," said Rachel. "Hi. Don't freak out. We know how this looks. Believe me, we've been over it a million times already. Obviously when you wake up in the morning it's going to be a little awkward."_

_"Ya think Rachel?" said Kurt sarcastically._

_Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed on Kurt's shoulder._

_"We did get married," she said, putting out her hand out to the camera to show off the rings. "Although I suppose you can see them on your own hand."_

"We are funny," mused Rachel.

"You are you mean. I think I am completely out of it," said Kurt, giving her a look.

_"But we just wanted you to know future us, that it wasn't just… something we did to have fun. Unlike so many short term celebrity weddings, we don't want that. We want to try us. It made sense the more we thought about it. And it didn't help that Kurt kept kissing me and he kisses way too good future me. Don't let him go."_

Rachel giggled at that.

_"Kurt, come on. Say something," said Rachel._

_"Well future me… You know, that is a weird term, because it'll only be like a few hours after we make this that we'll be watching it. We just made a note to ourselves to watch it."_

_"And don't you think that it'll be a lifetime of emotions that they'll have to go through by the time we get that far?"_

_"I think I need more champagne for this," said Kurt._

The pair on the screen started fighting playfully for the bottle, and both Rachel and Kurt were laughing at the silliness of their video selves. But when they didn't sit back up, Rachel's eyes widened.

"We… we…"

"We actually filmed ourselves having sex," groaned Kurt. "By accident, but nonetheless…"

There were a couple of breathy moans on screen and video Rachel threw Kurt's jacket over the side of the bed. When video Kurt's hand slid under her dress on screen, Kurt made a grab for the remote.

"Okay! Skipping this part," he said.

"You don't want to see the first time we had sex?" asked Rachel. She was amused as she watched Kurt fast forward.

"I think there's something else," said Kurt. "I thought I remembered something with just me. Ah, there it is." He stopped the fast forwarding and hit play. On screen Kurt was sitting on the couch.

_"So me," said Kurt with a sigh. "While Rachel's in the bathroom, I just wanted to tell you that I know this seems really, really weird. Self-identity, I know. I get it. We're only 25 and Rachel's not a man. We're not settling just because Rachel's convenient. It's just not that simple. I know you probably get that by now, but I just want you to know that you did think about it. While Rachel was a little extravagant with the rings and the quick ceremony, it was still meaningful. She was beautiful and I think I'm still a little too tipsy from the alcohol because I'm about to tell you to enjoy being married to Rachel. And now I'm going to turn off the camera because I've taped too much already. Just a small reminder to edit certain parts out before giving it to Carole and Dad."_

"No kidding," muttered Kurt as the video faded to black.

Rachel pulled closer to Kurt and kissed him softly.

"I think we need to watch all the videos again later at home," she said with a smile. "But first we need to get redressed and go to get our license recorded. Then afterwards, I'm treating you to really nice dinner."

"Oh?" said Kurt with a small smirk. "What's the special occasion?"

Rachel hit him with a pillow instead of responding.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel yawned and stretched as she woke up. The sun was warm on her skin and she looked over to where Kurt was still asleep beside her. Her stomach butterflies were doing somersaults as she realized it was her first morning waking up married. Technically the second, but they were now legally married. Husband and wife. It still felt surreal.

They had discussed a honeymoon, but they were both ready to go back home to New York. They had a lot of arrangements to make and they both wanted to head back into their jobs. Rachel was happy though knowing she could sleep beside him forever. One thing they had agreed upon was to at least try to have a date once a week. It seemed funny to date your husband, but then, nothing about this was orthodox.

"Hey," she said softly, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get up and start getting ready to leave."

Kurt made some sort of noise and turned over. Rachel gave him a look and poked his sides.

"Kurt."

"Let's just book for a couple more days," he yawned.

"Don't you want to meet the others for breakfast before they head home? Your best friend keeps texting you."

"Mrrrgh," said Kurt, buried in his pillow.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Kurt was always so difficult to wake up.

"You want some coffee?" she said gently after a moment. "And we still have cake."

"We are packing the macaroons and the chocolates," said Kurt. "And the champagne. If we make it a week, we can celebrate."

"We have to be out of here by one," said Rachel. "You want to shower first, or…"

"Seems like someone mentioned something yesterday about a double shower to save time?" said Kurt, not even lifting his head off the pillow. He could hear Rachel's light squeal as she hopped off the bed.

* * *

They made it downstairs and over to the area where they were all supposed to meet up for the buffet breakfast. Most everyone had gotten there before Kurt and Rachel. The pair had just gotten off the elevator as Kurt took a deep breath and let it out. Rachel looked over to him.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Kurt. He made a grab for Rachel's hand.

"Wanna bet on who screams first?" mused Rachel as they started to walk slowly.

"My money's on Tina," Kurt said. "She still thinks you hooked up with Jake Puckerman."

Rachel laughed at that as they headed towards their group of friends.


End file.
